Careful
by Lala Maqfira
Summary: "Can't be too careful anymore, When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out a little more" Paramore – Careful (Chorus) (ChanBaek Story/Shounen-ai)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Careful**

Title : Careful

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Mysteri, Fantasy, SongFic, AU

Length : ?

Recommende Song : Paramore – Careful

Cast :

- Park Chanyeol (EXO's Member) as Bryan Elison Park

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO's Member) as Lawrence Valerian Byun

- Nicholas Teo (Soloist) as Agen Nick

- EXO's Member

- Other Cast

Warning : Boys Love, Alur ngaco -_-, cerita pasaran, sekedar coretan yang terinspirasi dari lagu Paramore – Careful, nama member EXO Shika samarkan dengan nama barat dari Shika -_- (except : Kris and Tao)

· Kris Wu : Wufan

· Joshep Kim : Joonmyeon

· Austin Do : Kyungsoo

· James Kim : Jongin

· Brandon Oh : Sehun

· Edison Huang : Tao

· Hayley Xi : Luhan

· Justin Kim : Jongdae

· Michael Kim : Minseok

· Laurent Zhang : Yi Xing

NO FLAME! NO BASH! DLDR! NO COPYCAT!

Summary :

"Can't be too **_careful_** anymore, When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out a little more"_ **Paramore – Careful (Chorus)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secarik kertas itu terjatuh. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda manis dengan beberapa data yang terlampir.

| **Full Name : Lawrence Valerian Byun**

**Birth Date : May 6th, 1992**

**Birth Place : Uknown**

**Other Name : Byun Baekhyun**

**Family : ?**

**Explanation : Loss his memory at the age of 10 years, The most sought by vampire clan, werewolves and the devil's spawn even devotees**

**Super Power : Light**

**Soulmate : Not Found**|

.

.

.

_"__...You'd make your way in (__**Kau kan berhasil masuk**__)_

_I'd resist you just like this (__**Aku akan bertahan darimu seperti ini**__)_

_You can't tell me to feel (__**Kau tak bisa menyuruhku untuk merasakan**__)_

_The truth never set me free (__**Kenyataan tak pernah membebaskanku**__)_

_So I did it my self...(__**Maka ku lakukan itu sendiri**__) "_

_._

_._

_._

"yeah, kau benar Bryan, aku adalah sepupu Kris."

"oh, a-Apa?"

"dan berhentilah memikirkan hal buruk tentangku, Austin!"

"hei! Aku tidak berma_"

"bukankah kau Hayley Xi, brain controller?" Brandon bersuara.

"you right, my soulmate."

Semua membeku ditempat.

**TBC/END?**

**A/N :**

**Alloha~! Shika, Back ^0^ /tebar bunga Edelweiss/**

**Shika bawa prologue ff.. dan ff ini pernah shika share melalui fp :3**

**Keep Review, please**


	2. Chapter 2 : Brain Controller?

**Careful**

Title : Careful

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Recommende Song : Paramore – Careful

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (EXO's Member) as Bryan Elison Park

Byun Baekhyun (EXO's Member) as Lawrence Valerian Byun

Nicholas Teo (Soloist) as Agen Nick

EXO's Member

Other Cast 

* * *

><p><em>Warning : Boys Love, Alur ngaco -_-, cerita pasaran, sekedar coretan yang terinspirasi dari lagu Paramore – Careful, nama member EXO Shika samarkan dengan nama barat dari Shika -_- (except : Kris and Tao)<em>

**Kris Wu : Wufan**

**Joshep Kim : Joonmyeon**

**Austin Do : Kyungsoo**

**James Kim : Jongin**

**Brandon Oh : Sehun**

**Edison Huang : Tao**

**Hayley Xi : Luhan**

**Justin Kim : Jongdae**

**Michael Kim : Minseok**

**Laurent Zhang : Yi Xing**

_**NO FLAME! NO BASH! DLDR! NO COPYCAT!**_

Summary :

"Can't be too _**careful**_ anymore, When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out a little more"_ **Paramore – Careful (Chorus)**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading<strong>

Lorong – lorong gelap nan becek menghiasi pemandangan di sudut sebuah kota di daratan Transylvania. Kesunyian yang ada kian menambah kesan suram nan mencekam. Gema decitan sepatu dengan jalanan mulai mendominasi keadaan.

Sorot lampu – yang redup – di ujung gang samar–samar menampilkan bayangan sesosok manusia dengan balutan coat abu–abu panjang. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sempurna; menampilkan sebuah seringai khas yang terpampang sempurna di wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Jemari panjangnya terulur, meraih sepucuk logam senjata api yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik mantel yang ia kenakan. Ia melangkah dengan yakin, keluar dari tempat kumuh itu dan mulai memusatkan tujuannya di sebuah gedung berbintang di ujung jalan.

Hembusan angin musim semi membuat ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mulai memfokuskan kinerja otak dan juga panca inderanya. Samar–samar terdengar alunan musik klasik dari cafe di seberang jalan. Heol~ ia jadi ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin. 

_Wush~_

Angin kencang berhembus, membuat ia tersentak. Oh, sudah dimulai ternyata!_batinnya bersorak. 

_`krek`_

Ia mengokang shotgun kebanggannya. Huhuhu.. ia sangat menantikan moment–moment seperti sekarang. Siapapun akan merasa senang bukan; berburu **vampire **disarangnya langsung!

****

**~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~**

_****_

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Antonio, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan beberapa berkas yang ku kirimkan?"

"..."

"lalu, apa ada kejadian yang mengganjal lagi?"

"..."

"Apa? Dasar Bodoh! Apa kau akan mengorbankan warga lagi, huh? Persetan dengan ide konyolmu itu!"

"..."

"terserah! Aku tak peduli!" 

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Disana, disudut ruangan seorang pria dengan pakaian formalnya sibuk memijit tengkuknya; bermaksud menghilangkan rasa lelah dan penat yang menghampiri. Ia baru saja mendapat telephone dari salah satu anggota organisasi yang ia tugaskan di Rumania. Yeah.. Antonio Conner, pemuda berdarah Inggis-Spanyol; yang baru saja melaporkan jika warga di ujung desa 'Costesti' kembali menghilang.

Ia makin dongkol, karena Antonio yang notabene-nya adalah tangan kanan bahkan yang paling ia percaya di antara teman-temannya justru terkesan santai dan meremehkan. Dan apa itu tadi, membiarkan warga beraktifitas di dalam hutan guna memancing 'makhluk' itu lagi? Yang benar saja!

Hei, ia ingin menyelamatkan warga, bukan mengorbankannya. Lagi–lagi ia dipusingkan oleh ide konyol Antonio. 

`tok`

`tok` 

"Masuk!" 

Siluet pemuda bertubuh tegap berwajah tampan – namun berekspresi datar – muncul dibalik kokohnya pintu kayu yang terbuka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir sempurna di wajahnya. 

"ada keperluan apa kau memanggilku?" suara berat sang pemuda menggema sempurna ditengah keheningan ruangan.

"eoh, selamat datang, Bryan! Aku harap kau bersedia mengemban tugas dariku.."

"tugas? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan si Idiot Antonio lagi?"

"yeah.. bisa dibilang seperti itu. Hanya saja, fokuslah pada seseorang yang teramat penting atas berhasil tidaknya dirimu dalam menjalankan tugas utama."

"jadi, aku harus mencari seseorang, Kris?"

"yeah.. carilah orang ini.." 

Pemuda yang bernama Kris menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisi data pribadi seseorang yang harus Bryan temukan. 

"kudengar orang itu jadi buruan para Vampire, Werewolves, bahkan yang berasal dari keturunan Campuran klan Devil."

"heumm.. menarik." Bryan – pemuda bersuara berat – menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau harus berhati–hati." Tegas Kris membuat Bryan mengernyit.

"kenapa? Apa orang itu berbahaya?"

"tidak, justru kunci kehancuran para makhluk itu ada pada orang itu. Sebenarnya bukan karena adanya 'bahaya' yang harus kau waspadai. Justru kau harus berhati–hati terhadap dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"orang itu tidak mudah percaya terhadap orang lain..." 

~DEG 

Bryan terhenyak. Entah mengapa ia merasakan persamaan dirinya dengan seseorang yang harus ia cari. Ya, tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain di sekitarnya... 

"satu lagi, belajarlah untuk mengendalikan emosi dan kekuatan flame-mu." 

Bryan menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia akui jika ia termasuk sebagai pengendali emosi dan power yang terburuk. Karena jujur saja, tingkatan power-nya juga "masih" bergantung pada emosinya.

Tidak seperti super power lain yang mampu mengkontrol campur paut emosi pada kekuatan yang dikeluarkan. Dan, FYI, dia satu-satunya anggota inti dari organsasi yang Kris bentuk yang tidak memiliki soulmate. 

"ini foto orang yang harus kau cari, Bryan.." 

Bryan langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada selembar kertas yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan hodie besar berwarna putih dengan tudung yang melindungi kepalanya dari hembusan angin pantai – ya, latar foto itu adalah sebuah pantai di pinggiran Eropa Timur – dengan poni berwarna megenta yang menjuntai.

Bryan mematung. Mata bulatnya terarah penuh pada pencintraan wajah manis sang pemuda. 

"Vale.." lirihnya. 

_`srekk`_

Secarik kertas itu terjatuh. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda manis dengan beberapa data yang terlampir. 

* * *

><p><p>

| **Full Name : Lawrence Valerian Byun**

**Birth Date : May 6th, 1992**

**Birth Place : Uknown**

**Other Name : Byun Baekhyun**

**Family : ?**

**Explanation : Loss his memory at the age of 10 years, The most sought by vampire clan, werewolves and the devil's spawn even devotees**

**Super Power : Light**

**Soulmate : Not Found**|

* * *

><p><strong>~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~<strong>

_Costesti, December 22nd, XXXX; 11.00 p.m. Rumanian Time.._

Sesosok pemuda tampak terpekur di tempatnya. Yeah, ia makin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pria dengan coat abu-abu kebanggaannya asyik memainkan shotgun yang baru saja merenggut 'kehidupan' beberapa makhluk yang dijumpainya. 

"Jadi, kau agen Nick?" tanya pemuda manis itu.

"hmm.. sebegitu populer-nya aku?" nada angkuh nan sombong keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang pria tampan.

"cih, pria kiriman organisasi di Singapore yang mengaku sebagai titisan dari Jhon constantine... bukankah itu kau?"

"wow, kau bahkan tahu asal–usulku..marvelous!" pria itu – agen Nick – menyeringai.

"whatever.." 

Pemuda bertudung itu kembali melangkah. Entahlah, ia merasa jika akan ada bahaya yang menyambanginya jika ia terus saja terpaku – terlibat – pada obrolan yang sangat konyol – menurutnya – dengan pria bernama asli Nicholas itu.

Ia menatap sendu pada telapak tangannya. Bibirnya bergerak, melantunkan sepenggal lagu yang entah mengapa ia hafal padahal tak pernah ia dengar.. 

"I Settle down a twisted up frown

Disquised as a smile, well, you would have never known

I had it all, but not what I wanted

'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown.." 

Onyx indahnya tertutup, seirig dengan berhembusnya sang angin dengan kencang. Rembulan yang tadinya tampak giat memancarkan sinarnya, perlahan meredup. Aura yang merambat kian mencekam. Pemuda bersurai magenta itu asyik menutup matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, berlahan terdengar suara serak seseorang yang menyerupai bisikan. 

"_...You'd make your way in (__**Kau kan berhasil masuk**__)_

_I'd resist you just like this (__**Aku akan bertahan darimu seperti ini**__)_

_You can't tell me to feel (__**Kau tak bisa menyuruhku untuk merasakan**__)_

_The truth never set me free (__**Kenyataan tak pernah membebaskanku**__)_

_So I did it my self...(__**Maka ku lakukan itu sendiri**__) "_

Vale – pemuda manis yang memillki nama lain Baekhyun – membelalak, pasalnya ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara serak tersebut. Suara yang menghantui clan-nya selama 7 dekade berturut–turut; dimana sang pemilik memang menunggu – lebih tepatnya mengincar – keturunan dari generasi ke-7 yang memiliki darah murni yang mampu memusnahkan para makhluk supernatural dengan kekuatan cahaya-nya; dalam hal ini tentu saja Valerian sendiri yang diburu.

Vale langsung bersiaga. Dengan segera ia memusatkan konsentrasinya, tangannya terkepal dan langsung ia arahkan ke atas. Tepat ketika onyx-nya yang tertutup membuka perlahan... 

`rawr!` 

Sekumpulan vampire, werewolves juga gollum berhamburan dari penjuru kota. Membuat Agen Nick yang berdiri tak jauh dari Vale hanya mampu menahan nafas karena tercekat. Dalam hitungan detik, semua makhluk itu sudah mengelilingi Vale dan Agen Nick.

Vale hanya tersenyum tipis, iris gelapnya perlahan berubah menjadi berkilauan layaknya batu safir berwarna biru; seiring dengan menguarnya aura yang memberi efek hangat; perlahan mendesak aura mencekam dan angin malam yang berhembus kesetanan.

Surai magenta-nya bersibak, mengekspose wajah manis nan ayu sang guard. 

"Light Aura Attack~!" 

Kepalan tangan Vale terbuka, membiaskan sekumpulan cahaya hangat menyilaukan yang perlahan memusnahkan makhluk yang dikirim oleh sang Dracula di kastil yang terletak di pedalaman hutan. 

"dia...yang dicari, Kris?" gumam Agen Nick yang terus membeku. 

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Agen Nick langsung mengokang senjatanya, dia pun mengarahkan Shotgun tepat ke arah jam 2 dari posisi Vale berdiri. Yup, mata tajamnya menangkap sesosok makhluk setinggi 6 kaki tengah mengintai Vale yang nampak fokus pada para pengecoh. 

**Dorr!**

Keadaan yang tadinya ramai oleh geraman, mendadak hening. Disusul auman panjang sang sosok. Yeah~ agen Nick berhasil melesatkan timah panas yang terbuat dari perak tepat di jantung sang makhluk. Jeritan para vampire bersahutan. Tentu saja, ternyata yang ditembak oleh Nicholas adalah sang pengendali jantung kehidupan para Vampire, Lord Amustvile, sang Panglima tertinggi.

Vale membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba irisnya yang kembali gelap berubah menjadi biru toska. Wajahnya memerah, ia tahu betul siapa itu Lord Amustvile, dengan segera ia nampak melenyapkan semua cahaya yang memancar dari penjuru kota. Ia juga nampak mengendalikan cahaya rembulan, membuat beberapa werewolf yang tersisa kelimpungan. 

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

4 det_ 

"Light blaster~!" 

`DUARRR~!` 

Auman, jeritan dan rintihan berbaur menjadi satu. Berbeda dengan Nicholas yang justru merasa nyaman karena sapuan dari cahaya yang Vale tembakkan di udara.

Suasana berubah hangat, dan ketika Nicholas membuka mata...

.

.

.

Vale menghilang entah kemana..

_Next Week, December 29nd, XXXX; 12.00 a.m. Rumanian Time.._

Sesosok pemuda jangkung keluar dari sebuah bandara kecil di Bucharest. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya penuh kepastian ke sebuah penginapan kecil, dimana terdapat segerombolan anak muda seusianya atau lebih tua 3-4 tahun darinya; ada juga yang lebih muda darinya 1 tahun.

"hei, Bryan~!" sambut pemuda mungil bermata bulat dengan bibir penuh, Austin Do.

"..."

Bryan hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas sapaan si mungil Austin. Di sebelahnya pemuda bertubuh kekar berkulit tan, James Kim yang merupakan Soulmate dari Austin hanya terkekeh kecil. Tak lupa si bungsu Brandon Oh yang asyik memainkan hembusan kecil sang buana dari tangan kanannya.

"well, Kau Bryan Elison yang Kris utus?" suara penuh aura ketenangan terdengar.

"..yeah, kau benar." Bryan mengangguk kecil kemudian.

"oh.. kenalkan namaku Joshep Kim. Dan kali ini aku adalah pemimpin dari kelompok kalian." Seru pemuda beraura tenang tersebut.

"yep, salam kenal juga, namaku Austin dan ini Soulmate-ku, James Kim." Sambung Austin.

"..."

Si Bungsu terdiam. Haha.. sebenarnya tanpa berkenalan mereka juga tahu siapa itu Brandon Oh, keturunan bangsawan Monaco berdarah campuran Asia-Eropa yang memiliki sifat sedingin wajah tampannya.

"Brandon, kau akan terus bemain dengan 'peliharaan'mu?" tanya Joshep heran.

"tidak, tentu saja. Tapi, aku penasaran siapa yang harus kita cari selain kita harus membereskan otak si Idiot Antonio.." ok, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari mulut seorang Brandon Oh.

"aku sebenarnya juga belum terlalu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kris.." sambung yang lebih tua. "tapi ketahuilah, dia orang terpenting demi kehancuran clan Dracula.."

"Bryan, kau tahu siapa dia bukan?" suara serak khas James membuat semua – minus Bryan dan James tentu saja – nampak terlonjak namun tertarik dengan ucapan bungsu kedua setelah Brandon.

"..." Bryan hanya menatap kosong kearah teman barunya.

"ku harap iya." Austin mengharap. "Jadi Josh, apa rencanam_"

"yah, aku tahu tentang dia. Valerian..."

"oh. A-apa?" keempat pasang mata itu membulat mendengar penuturan Bryan.

"dia.. kekasihku yang menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu.." Bryan menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Vale.. menghilang disaat Dracula bangkit.."

Keempat pemuda menatap Bryan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi; Austin terkejut, Joshep tercengang, James bingung dan si Bungsu Brandon yang nampak waspada. Tunggu, waspada?

"ada apa, Brandon?" Tanya Joshep khawatir.

"entahlah, firasatku mengatakan ada yang tengah mengintai kita." Jawab Brandon lugas. FYI, dari semua 'saudara'nya, Intuisi Brandon yang paling kuat.

"huh, maksudmu..."

James menghilang, kemudian muncul kembali bersama seorang pemuda mungil bermata rusa dengan surai kemerahan.

"...dia?" sambung pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"yep.."

"..."

Uh, oh.. Bryan melotot. Apa dia baru saja melihat sesosok manusia berpindah tempat? Dan apa? Intuisi? Yang benar saja! Kemungkinan Brandon memanfaatkan kekuatan anginnya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan orang asing, bukan?

"jadi, siapa namamu, Tn. Penguntit?" tanya Joshep dengan santai.

"oh, aku bukan penguntit." Jelas sang pemuda.

"Lalu apa? Mata-mata, eum?" sambung James dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"tidak, justru aku akan membantu kalian."

"maksudmu?" kini suara berat Bryan terdengar. Hei, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, bukankah pemuda dihadapannya ini mirip, Kris?

"yeah, kau benar Bryan, aku adalah sepupu Kris."

"oh, a-Apa?"

"dan berhentilah memikirkan hal buruk tentangku, Austin!"

"hei! Aku tidak berma_"

"bukankah kau Hayley Xi, brain controller?" Brandon bersuara.

"you right, my soulmate."

Semua membeku ditempat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Alloha~! Shika, Back ^0^ tebar bunga Edelweiss/**

**Shika bawa FF baru karena kesengsem sama lagu Paramore. **

**Sengaja Shika pakai plot Western, dan jangan bash jika cast kurang sreg please =_=**

**Shika juga manusia biasa yang kebetulan memiliki imajinasi diatas ambang batas**

**Uh, oh.. kalau ada greget dan unek – unek sampaikan di kolom komentar. **

**Yoyoyoyo~ review ditunggu...**

**Ada yang mau request?**

**.**

**.**

**Lastly..**

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper :***

**#BAEKCROCHanyaMitos :v **


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet with you, Vale!

**Careful**

* * *

><p>Title : Careful<p>

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Mysteri, Fantasy, SongFic, AU

Recommended Song : Paramore – Careful

Cast :

- Park Chanyeol (EXO's Member) as Bryan Elison Park

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO's Member) as Lawrence Valerian Byun

- Nicholas Teo (Soloist) as Agen Nick

- EXO's Member

- Other Cast

**Summary :**

"Can't be too **_careful_** anymore, When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out a little more"_ **Paramore – Careful (Chorus)**

* * *

><p>Warning : Boys Love, Alur ngaco -_-, cerita pasaran, sekedar coretan yang terinspirasi dari lagu Paramore – Careful, nama member EXO Shika samarkan dengan nama barat dari Shika -_- (except : Kris and Tao)<p>

Kris Wu : Wufan

Joshep Kim : Joonmyeon

Austin Do : Kyungsoo

James Kim : Jongin

Brandon Oh : Sehun

Edison Huang : Tao

Hayley Xi : Luhan

Justin Kim : Jongdae

Michael Kim : Minseok

Laurent Zhang : Yi Xing

NO FLAME! NO BASH! DLDR! NO COPYCAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview Chapter_<em>**

**_"yeah, kau benar Bryan, aku adalah sepupu Kris."_**

**_"oh, a-Apa?"_**

**_"dan berhentilah memikirkan hal buruk tentangku, Austin!"_**

**_"hei! Aku tidak berma_"_**

**_"bukankah kau Hayley Xi, brain controller?" Brandon bersuara._**

**_"you right, my soulmate."_**

**_Semua membeku ditempat._**

2nd Part Begin... 

Para pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya masing-masing. Ya Tuhan, Brain Controller? Soulmate Brandon? Demi apapun, brain controller merupakan salah satu sosok penting guna menuntaskan misi mereka di desa Costesti.

"apakah kalian akan terus berdiam sendiri, sementara Valerian berusaha kabur dari kejaran petinggi bangsawan count Dracula?" Hayley bersuara. "apa? Jadi Dracula sudah mulai beraksi?" sambung Joshep yang nampak tercengang.

"yeah, bahkan ia mulai memburu keberadaan Valerian sejak 5 tahun yang lalu..." jelas Hayley dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

"maksudmu, menghilangnya Vale karena menghindari Dracula?" suara berat Bryan bergetar. "kita harus segera bertindak" suara Brandon penuh ketegasan.

Keenam pemuda itu mulai bergerak, memasuki sebuah kendaraan mewah keluaran terbaru Bugati. Dengan kecepatan diatas 100 mil/jam, keenamnya melesat; membelah keheningan malam yang mencengkeram desa yang mereka singgahi.

Bryan nampak fokus dengan jalanan didepannya, berbeda dengan Joshep – disebelahnya – yang nampak siaga; memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya melalui sudut onyx-nya. Ia yang memang selalu tanggap sekaligus siaga memang selalu memusatkan seluruh fikirannya pada keadaan sekitar, tak salah jika Kris menunjuknya sebagai salah seorang pimpinan organisasi yang ia bentuk.

Di susul oleh mobil yang James kemudikan, dengan Austin Do yang menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi penumpang depan, dan yeah.. pasangan baru.. Brandon Oh dan Hayley Xi menyusul di belakang kuda jingkrak seorang James Kim.

"apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Bryan?" suara tenang Joshep terdengar.

"entahlah, Josh.. aku hanya merasa.. err~ entah mengapa dadaku bergemuruh hebat.." suara bass Bryan kini terdengar; namun sang empunya suara makin fokus pada likuan jalan yang ada. "tsk, waspadalah Bryan, bisa saja ada kejutan besar menanti kita di depan sana.." kini suara Hayley tiba-tiba menerpa telinga Bryan.

'_apa ini akal-akalan Dracula?_' batin Bryan mulai untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Bryan menghela nafasnya perlahan, sungguh.. ia sendiri entah mengapa merasa cemas. Demi apapun baru kali ini ia merasakan jantungnya berdenyut dengan nyeri. Dan tanpa aba – aba lagi, Bryan menginjak pedal gasnya dengan penuh emosi; pengalihan rasa kalut yang terus menghujam rongga tempat penopang hidupnya (jantung) berdetak dengan keras. Ugh, masih jauhkah desa yang menjadi tujuan mereka itu?

_Sleb~_

Nampak sekelebat bayangan melintas di fikiran Hayley. Ia tersentak. Dengan segera mulai mengirim rangkaian kilas bayangan yang ia dapat pada Brandon, sang soulmate.

_"APAAA?"_ lengkingan suara Brandon membuat James dan Austin yang tadinya menikmati obrolan langsung mendengus. _"...apa kau baru saja melengkingkan suara payahmu, Brandon?"_ suara laknat James – menurut Brandon – membuat yang termuda melotot sebal.

_"Hayley, sudahkah kau memberi tahu Bryan tentang penglihatanmu?"_ kini suara Austin yang memecah perang dingin antar anggota termuda di kelompok mereka.

(mereka berkomunikasi melalui telepati, okay?)

_"heuh.. aku akan memberitahunya.."_ Hayley menyahut.

Sang Brain controller tak mempedulikan umpatan maupun lontaran kata-kata pedas dari sang termuda, ia mulai berkonsentrasi; menyiapkan beberapa gambaran yang ada pada kilasan pencitraan yang ia tangkap mengenai sesosok pemuda manis pada Bryan.

Ia mengernyit, entah mengapa reseptor otaknya menangkap beberapa hal lain yang mungkin akan membuat mereka terkejut – ingat, sebuah kemungkinan –

Ia meraih ponsel hitam metaliknya. Oh, ia lebih mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menghubungi Bryan dengan gadget, ok ia sendiri heran akan hal itu. Dengan cekatan, jemari indahnya mulai bergerak.

Tut~

"hal_"

"ada apa, Hayley?" suara berat terdengar.

"oh, apa kau baik, Bryan?" Hayley menggigit bibir bawahnya – secara tak sadar –

"entahlah.." nada suaranya terdengar tak yakin. Segunung keraguan tersirat jelas dari suara berat Sang Phoenix. "..aku merasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang err.. aku sendiri bingung mengatakannya.." sambungnya.

"Bryan, aku mendapat penglihatan.. dan aku minta teruslah waspada.. akan ada sesosok pemuda yang_"

"aku tahu! Dia akan melintas di depanku! Asal kau tahu Hayley, sudah satu bulan lebih aku bermimpi mengenai hal ini berturut-turut. Dan kau bisa menebaknya?" suara Bryan sarat akan kecemasan.

"apa?" Hayley ikut merasa kalut

"aku malah berharap jika sosok yang melintas itu Valerian, kekasihku.. belahan jiwaku.."

"..."

Hayley mematung. Ia amat tahu bagaimana rasanya merindukan sang terkasih. Brandon yang memang mendengar – meskipun samar – pembicaraan kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya, ikut membeku. Heol~ ia jadi yakin betapa batin Bryan Park yang terkenal akan kedinginannya mempunyai sukma yang rapuh.

"Hayley, kau masih disana bukan?" kini suara Joshep yang terdengar.

"uh oh, Hai Josh.. mana Bryan" Hayley tergagap.

"dia harus fokus bukan.. kini kita sudah memasuki gerbang perbatasan daerah aman untuk manusia dan daerah rawan. Meskipun kami menhgandalkan teknologi bluetooth, setidaknya berhati-hatilah dengan fikiranmu yang sedang tak fokus.." Joshep nampak menghela nafas berlahan. " kudengar Antonio baru saja berpatroli disini 1 bulan yang lalu.." lanjutnya membuat Hayley mengernyit. "apa maksudmu?"

"yeah.. selamat datang di pinggiran desa Costesti, Hayley Xi~" suara Joshep dipenuhi nada mengejek, mungkin pada sosok Antonio yang tentu saja tak ada disekitar mereka -_-

~DEG

Hayley membelalak. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya sekejap guna memusatkan fikirannya.

"Josh berhati-hatilah!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"ada apa?" Josh mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"akan ada seseorang yang melintas ah tidak! Maksudku jatuh di depan mobil kalian!"

"..."

CKITTTTTTT

Baru saja Hayley memperingatkan, seonggok (?) tubuh nampak berkelebat; memaksa Bryan menginjak pedal remnya mendadak.

"uh oh... apa kau baik?" suara Josh bergetar si seberang sambungan telephone.

"yeah... ayo kita lihat apa yang tadi nampak jatuh di depan.." suara berat Bryan terdengar samar – tentu saja –

Pip. Sambungan terputus, mengundang beribu; berjuta pertanyaan – hiperbolis memang – dibenak Brandon yang fokus menyetir. Alam bawah sadarnya mulai merefleksikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Sekali lagi, jangan pernah remehkan intuisi seorang Brandon Oh.

**_Disaat yang bersamaan..._**

Bryan mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan secepat mungkin. Ia berusaha terus fokus ke jalanan, meskipun ia juga penasaran dengan pembicaraan antara Joshep dengan Hayley. Dan tepat setelah raut wajah Joshep berubah menjadi serius..

CKITTTT

Mendadak ia menginjak pedal rem. Tepat setelah sesosok tubuh manusia terhempas di kap mobilnya. Ia langsung membanting pintu kemudi dan menghampiri sosok berhodie putih tersebut.

Entah kenapa sesuatu yang terletak di rongga dadanya bergemuruh, mengundang rasa sesak dan perih yang langsung menghujam. Dengan ringisan kecil diwajah tampannya, ia pun membalikan tubuh seseorang tersebut dengan perlahan.

~DEG

Seketika onyx-nya membulat dengan degup jantung yang kian memburu; nafasnya tercekat dan tegukan saliva yang terdengar berat. Pemuda berhodie putih itu...

"Vale..." suara Bryan terdengar parau.

Josh yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Bryan segera menghampiri sang guard. Ia melotot kaget disaat ia tahu siapa yang ada di dalam rengkuhan sang pemuda jangkung.

"OH MY GOD~! VALERIAN~!" suara tenangnya berubah melengking, mengundang perhatian saudara-saudaranya.

"ada apa, Josh?" Austin berteriak panik. Dibelakangnya sang kekasih nampak ikut panik dengan peluh dingin yang terus menetes di pelipisnya.

"..."

"Ya Tuhan, Josh! Kau hanya akan mengundang warga untuk segera menghabisi kita!" gerutu Brandon kemudian.

"kalian diamlah!" seru Bryan. Dia segera megangkat tubuh sang pujaan, memasuki kendaraannya.

Josh, Justin dan Austin – jangan lupakan Brandon – terus mengikuti gerak gerik Bryan. Mereka benar-benar butuh jawaban pasti dari mulut pemilik kekuatan Flame tersebut. Bryan terus bungkam, dengan netra yang terus berkaca. Hatinya trenyuh, mendapati keadaan orang yang telah ia jaga sejak ia kecil benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Bryan.." suara Hayley terdengar lirih. "kau sudah menemukan Valerian?" lanjutnya.

"yeah.. seperti yang kau lihat, Hayley.. dan ku harap.. kita dapat segera bertemu dengan si Idiot Antonio yang tentunya tahu seluk beluk castle Dracula.." pasti Bryan "..dan maaf Josh, aku merepotkanmu. Tolong kau yang harus mengemudikannya.. aku harus mengawasi Valerian.. dia sangat lemah.."

Sungguh.. mereka ikut terluka mendapati ekspresi Bryan yang benar-benar terpukul; bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa.. kosong.. dan rapuh... 

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha.. Shika Back again ^0^ joget hula2 bareng dedek Jesper (^~^)/~/~**

**Shika minta maaf baru bisa nyambung epep GJ ini p(`3`)q /bbuing-bbuing/**

**Review please :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Miss Me, Don Bryan?

**Careful**

* * *

><p>Title : Careful<p>

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Mysteri, Fantasy, SongFic, AU

Length : 3rd Part (**1K+ **= **1411** **Words**)

Recommended Song : Paramore – Careful

Cast :

- Park Chanyeol (EXO's Member) as Bryan Elison Park

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO's Member) as Lawrence Valerian Byun

- Nicholas Teo (Soloist) as Agen Nick

- EXO's Member

- Other Cast

_Warning : Boys Love, Alur ngaco -_-, cerita pasaran, sekedar coretan yang terinspirasi dari lagu Paramore – Careful, nama member EXO Shika samarkan dengan nama barat dari Shika -_- (except : Kris and Tao)_

**Kris Wu : Wufan**

**Joshep Kim : Joonmyeon**

**Austin Do : Kyungsoo**

**James Kim : Jongin**

**Brandon Oh : Sehun**

**Edison Huang : Tao**

**Hayley Xi : Luhan**

**Justin Kim : Jongdae**

**Michael Kim : Minseok**

**Laurent Zhang : Yi Xing**

* * *

><p>NO FLAME! NO BASH! DLDR! NO COPYCAT!<p>

Summary :

"Can't be too **_careful_** anymore, When all that is waiting for you

Won't come any closer, You've got to reach out a little more"_ **Paramore – Careful (Chorus)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previous Chapter_<em>**

_"Bryan.." suara Hayley terdengar lirih. "kau sudah menemukan Valerian?" lanjutnya._

_"yeah.. seperti yang kau lihat, Hayley.. dan ku harap.. kita dapat segera bertemu dengan si Idiot Antonio yang tentunya tahu seluk beluk castle Dracula.." pasti Bryan "..dan maaf Josh, aku merepotkanmu. Tolong kau yang harus mengemudikannya.. aku harus mengawasi Valerian.. dia sangat lemah.."_

_Sungguh.. mereka ikut terluka mendapati ekspresi Bryan yang benar-benar terpukul; bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa.. kosong.. dan rapuh..._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Part (CHAPTER)<strong>

Bryan tersenyum kecut. Ia terus mengecup lembut surai magenta sang kekasih; menyalurkan segenap rasa dan asa pada sosok yang tak berdaya dalam rengkuhannya. Netranya terfokus, namun tidak dengan fikirannya. Jujur, otaknya terasa kacau; mengelak kejadian buruk hari ini.

Disampingnya, Joshep sesekali melirik melalui sudut matanya. Ia sengaja tak ambil suara, mengingat Bryan yang masih terpukul. Ia juga melirik wajah Vale yang memucat. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa helaan nafas terdengar darinya. 

"Josh.." suara Bryan terdengar sengau.

"heummm?" Josh masih terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan agar Vale pulih?"

"..." Josh menghela nafas – lagi – sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Bryan, "menemukan saudara kita, Heal.."

"huh?" Bryan mengerutkan keningnya.

"ya, sang Pengendali kehidupan, Heal..." 

Bryan termenung. Perlahan ia kembali tersadar disaat gerakan kecil di dadanya terasa. Ya, Vale sadar. Mata sipitnya mengerjap perlahan. 

"Vale.." bisik Bryan.

"eung~?"

Josh menegang. Bahkan dengan segera ia mengalihkan kemudi ke arah kiri jalan. Ia terkejut, mendengar lenguhan kecil dari salah satu saudaranya.

"Vale.. k-kau sadar?" 

Mendengar suara asing yang menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuat Vale mau tak mau menolehkan wajahnya. Kepalanya memiring imut, membuat Bryan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. 

"k-kau siapa?" suara indah sang pengendali cahaya mendominasi keadaan mobil yang sempat hening.

"ah, perkenalkan.. aku adalah Joshep Kim, _Water Controller..._" seulas senyum meneduhkan terukir diwajah malaikat sang pemimpin.

"a-apa? _Water Controller_? Ya Tuhan~! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

"yeah.. selamat datang kembali ke kelompok, Vale^^"

"..." 

Vale mengangguk. Dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Josh. Dan... Oh My God! Ia baru tersadar jika ia tengah terduduk dipangkuan seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tam_

"Bryan?" satu nama meluncur lembut dari bibir tipis Valerian.

"ya, sayang.. ini aku.."

".."

Vale menutup mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Demi Apapun, ia tak menyangka jika ia kan kembali bertemu dengan 'soulmate'nya.

Buliran bening meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa bahagia langsung membuncah di rongga dadanya. Akhirnya, penantiannya selama ini berakhir sudah. Dengan segera direngkuhnya tubuh tegap sang kekasih, diiringi isak tangis yang terdengar dari bibirnya. 

"Demi Tuhan! Aku teramat merindukanmu, Bryan!" serunya tertahan.

"begitu juga denganku, Vale.. aku bahkan nyaris mengobrak-abrik kediaman keluarga Lee yang merawatmu begitu ku dengar kau menghilang.."

"Maafkan aku Bryan.. Maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"tak apa sayang, yang penting sekarang kau aman bersama kami.."

Bryan mengelus lembut surai sang kekasih. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

Joshep tersenyum di kursi kemudi. Ada rasa haru yang menghinggapinya. Ah..ia jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan soulmate-nya, Heal; ya.. Soulmate Joshep adalah Heal...

**.**

**.  
>~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~~Careful~<strong>

.

Hayley mengernyitkan keningnya, disaat didapatinya Joshep yang menepi. Dan hey, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Berakar dari rasa heran sekaligus penasarannya, berusaha membuka jalur telepati dengan kedua saudaranya di depan sana. Samar-samar terdengar beberapa penggal percakapan antara Bryan dan eumm~ kenapa suara ini terdengar asing? Ia yakin jika ini bukanlah suara Joshep.

Seketika irisnya membulat disaat sepenggal kalimat melucur dari Joshep. Ha?

"Vale sadar!" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

_~CKIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Brandon menginjak pedal remnya mendadak. Diikuti James dibelakangnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar ocehan dan umpatan dari mulut James karena merasa kesal pada sang termuda. 

"DASAR BODOH! APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU DAN AUSTIN, HUH?"

"..."

Brandon menghiraukan umpatan dan cacian yang James lontarkan. Ia terlalu sibuk menelaah apa yang tadi kekasihnya – Hayley – ucapkan. Valerian sadar? Benarkah? Apakah ini awal dari segalanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak sang pangeran.

Mata teduhnya perlahan mulai bergerak, mengamati pergerakan yang tiba-tiba muncul di luar sana; lebih tepatnya di belukar yang letaknya agak berdekatan dengan mobil Josh yang masih terparkir.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, mendapati aura tak mengenakan yang tiba-tiba menyambangi. Dengan segera dipacunya kendaraan kebanggaanya, mengimbangi ancaman yang kian terasa.

**Deg, **

**deg, **

**deg**

"Josh, menyingkir dari sana, cepat!"

Seruan spontan dari Brandon membuat Josh dan Bryan terperanjat. Menyadari gelagat Brandon yang benar-benar mengejutkan, tak ayal membuat Josh secara otomatis menginjak pedal gas; membuat decitan ban dengan aspal terdengar nyaring.

Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama...

_Grawr!_

Sesosok makhuk tinggi besar dengan liur yang menetes menerjang ke badan jalan. Membuat James-Austin, Joshep-Brandon-Vale, dan Hayley tentu saja, membulatkan mata mereka serempak. Ok, mereka acungkan jempol untuk insting Brandon.

**Open your eyes like I open mine**

**It's only the real world, life you will never know**

**Shifting your way to throw of the pain**

**Well, you can ignore it, but only for so long**

Valerian melonjak dalam pangkuan Brandon. Peluh terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia mengerang kecil. Membuat Brandon tiba-tiba meneteskan buliran bening dari kedua netra bulatnya. Fikirannya terus memproses kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya dan tentu saja sang kekasih 7 tahun belakangan.

**Flashback On_**

**Bryan nampak sibuk dengan beberapa lembar usang di hadapannya. Matanya menyirit tajam, mendapati beberapa ukiran timbul yang tercetak sempurna di sampul depan buku yang ada di tangan kanannya.**

**"aneh, aku bertahun-tahun mempelajari ini. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku mendapati ukiran ini?" monolognya.**

_**~kriet**_

**Pintu terbuka; mengundang perhatian sang guardian. Irisnya membulat, mendapati adik sepupunya – Denis Park – yang terengah namun dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.**

**"ah~ akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."**

**"****_what happend_****?" tanya Bryan heran.**

**"Vale tak sadarkan diri setelah ia menembakkan flash light di arah jam 8.."**

**"APA?"**

**Dengan segera Bryan bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Rongga dadanya bergemuruh dengan dahsyat, sejalan dengan fikiran negatif yang berdatangan dalam daya khayalnya. **

**Tepat disaat ia hendak menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan..**

_**~Cring**_

**Sekelebat cahaya muncul dari buku yang tergeletak.**

**_'Oh, jangan katakan jika buku itu sebenarnya adalah petunjuk tentang kebangkitan Dracula!'_**

**"Denis, Bryan! Vale menghilang!"**

_**~DEG**_

**"Sh*t! Dracula telah bangkit!"**

**Semuanya menggelap.**

**Flashback End_**

Vale terus menggeliat gelisah. Keringat yang sudah Bryan seka ternyata tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Lihatlah, bahkan dahinya kian lembab seiring dengan mengalirnya buliran peluh tersebut.

Disebelahnya, Josh nampak khawatir matanya mengawasi keadaan di belakang sana melalui spion di sebelah kanannya. Oh My God! Bukankah itu werewolf yang menemuinya 3 hari yang lalu? 

"Sial!" umpat Josh berlebihan.

"ada apa?" tanya Bryan dengan suara seraknya.

"aku lupa jika werewolf sinting itu sudah membuntuti kita sejak 3 hari yang lalu.." jawabnya tetap dengan mata yang fokus pada jalanan yang hendak mereka lalui. 

_~CKITTTTTT_

"Sh*t!" umpat Josh lagi.

"ada apa?" kini suara Hayley terdengar melalui telepatinya.

"kita terkepung, keluar dari mobil sekarang!" 

Dan tanpa menunggu seruan ulang atas komando dari Josh, mereka semua secara serempak bergegas meninggalkan kendaraan mereka. 

"Bryan, ledakkan mereka dengan kekuatanmu." Seru Joshep kemudian.

"Ya, aku mengerti, tapi jaga Vale untukku.." 

Brya menyerahkan Valerian pada James dan Austin. Ia pun melangkah dengan perlahan kearah kumpulan Goul dan Werewolf yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kelaparan dan penuh ancaman.

Tepat berjarak 5 langkah dari para musuh, Bryan terhenti. Direntangkannya kedua lengan kekarnya, kemudian mata bulatnya yang terpejam terbuka dengan sempurna; menampilkan kesungguhan berlapis keberanian yang membara...  
>.<p>

.

.

"**Fire blaster!**" 

_~DUARRR_

Ledakkan besar pun terjadi. Disusul raungan dan rintihan penuh kesakitan dari sang lawan. Bryan, tersenyum sinis setelah berhasil memusnahkan mereka.

Dan irisnya langsung melotot tajam disaat ia mendapati suara menjengkelkan dari Robert, sang pengelana dari bangsa Vampire tengah menyandarkan tubuh rupawannya di pohon oak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

.

.

"**merindukanku Don Bryan**?" 

Saudaranya terkejut atas ucapan Robert.

"Don Bryan?"

* * *

><p>_To Be Continued_<p> 


End file.
